Happy Birthday Daddy!
by otsukareen
Summary: #KakashiBirthdayFic! Hidup ini indah, percayalah. Lebih indah lagi jika orang yang kita sayangi berada disisi kita, lalu mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' disaat-saat manis. Benar-benar indah. Fic pertama saya, maaf yah kalau jelek XD


**Happy Birthday, Daddy!**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Fanfic abal ini milik saya loooh *dor**

**KakaSaku untuk ultahnya suamiku tercintah, Kakashii~~ *digebok Kakashi FC***

**Hepi Riding!**

Kicau burung menyanyi merdu diluar sana. Cahaya matahari mencoba mengintip masuk melewati celah-celah tirai yang tertutup dikamar mungil itu. Didalam kamar mungil itu terlihat lemari mungil, dan rak-rak buku. Tak besar, dan tak juga kecil—sedang. Yang terakhir, terlihat tempat tidur dengan corak merah darah serta gundukan yang diselimuti oleh selimut merah. Tunggu.. gundukan?

Tak berapa lama terdengar ketukan pintu yang tak sabar, dan akhirnya menjadi gebrakan sebuah pintu. Anak perempuan berusia delapan tahunan dengan rambut _bubble gum_ tampak gusar. Anak perempuan itu memakai dress mini berwarna merah hati dengan bando pita menjulang dirambut _bubble gum_nya, memberi aksen manis. Tampaknya ia akan berpergian hari ini. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat gundukan ditempat tidur merah sebelum ia melompatinya, naik kegundukan itu. Dan samar-samar terdengar rintihan dari dalamnya.

"Ayah, bangun.." panggilnya menggoncang-goncang gundukan yang ternyata Ayahnya. Jarak mulutnya diperdekat dengan jarak telinga Ayahnya yang masih bergelut didalam selimut.

"Ayah, ayo keluar..".

"Ayaaaaah! Ayo bangun!"

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Ayahh! Kata Ayahkan mau makam Ibu hari ini!" bentak anak berambut _bubble gum_ itu. Sekarang, ia sudah melompat-lompati tempat tidur Ayahnya. Namun, sayang sekali Ayahnya tak memberi respon apapun. _Oh! Cocok sekali jika Ayah menjadi salah seekor kebo! _Jeritnya dalam hati. "Sebelumnya juga kata Ayah, kita akan ke taman bermain!" pintanya lagi, "Ayah.." Sudah, sudah cukup. Jika Ayahnya juga belum bangun, anak perempuan itu tak ingin lagi memaksa lagian _author _juga bingung kalau maksa mulu. *DOR!

"Ngghh, hoaahmm." Respon Ayahnya.

..Satu detik berlalu..

..Dua detik berlalu..

..Tig—Ingin sekali anak perempuan itu melompat kegirangan, tapi ia urungkan saja. Ia hanya mengulum senyum, hari ini ia ingin melewati hari dengan pagi yang tenang. _Suer _deh.

"Ayah, enggak sayang Ibu, ya?" bisiknya kemudian, masih mengulum senyum. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar. Sedikit menganggu dipagi hari, juga enggak apa, 'kan?

"He?"

"Ayah sayang Ibunya Sakura?"

"Ayah sayang Ibunya Sakura." Ujar Ayahnya membenarkan, membuka selimutnya, terlihatlah rambut kelabu yang menentang gravitasi serta mata onyx yang menawan, ah, seorang Hatake Kakashi rupanya. Kakashi memberi senyuman termanis dipagi hari sembari mengusap puncuk kepala anak perempuannya—Sakura—itu. Ah.. ralat, anak perempuan tercintanya itu.

"Jadi?" Sakura sekarang sudah berbinar-binar. Khayalan hari ini yang menyenangkan karena bermain ditaman bermain, serta merta mengunjungi makam Ibunya berputar-putar dikepalanya, _oh! Menyenangkan sekali!_

"Jadi apa?"

"Ih, kata Ayah kan kita mau kepemakaman Ibu! Sebelumnya ketaman bermaiiinnnnnn!" dumel Sakura tak sabaran melihat Kakashi lupa akan rencana mereka berdua yang sudah dibicarakan semalam sore. Tangannya sudah bersilang didepan dada rupanya, dan tak lupa dengan pipinya yang digembungkan. Membuatnya semakin imut.

"Oh ya?"

"Hm!"

"Kalau gitu, ayo."

"Ayo apanya?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang tak mengerti, melihat Kakashi yang masih berpakaian kaos oblong dan celana training dengan tatapan bingung. _Ayo? Ayo kemana? Mau pergi kemana dia memakai baju itu?_

"Pergi, dong sayang.."

"Ayah, mau berpergian dengan baju kayak gitu?" ujar Sakura memperingatkan.

"Eh? Sebentar ya, nak."

"Ck. Dasar ayah aneh!"

"Ayah dengar itu~" ujar Kakashi yang mendengar gerutuan kecil Sakura sembari tertawa singkat sebelum akhirnya ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju berpergian. Tak memakan waktu lama, Kakashi sudah mengganti bajunya layak. Kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sesikut dan rompi berwarna abu-abu menyelimuti tubuh Kakashi, memberinya aksen keren, atauuu.. apa yaaaa? xD *plak*

Sakura tersenyum puas. Tersenyum puas melihat Ayah Hatake Kakashi tampil begitu memikat mata.

"Enggak tau diganggu cewek?" ganggunya mengkritik baju Kakashi.

"Emang itu tujuan Ayah, kok."—Ups! Kakashi ternyata tahu kalau ia sedang diganggu anak kecil. Sakura mendengus, lalu berakhir dengan tawa riang. _Ah, rasanya tak akan bosan mendengar tawa anak itu.._ Sakura kemudian menarik tangan Kakashi, mengatakan kata "Cepat," padanya berkali-kali. Sakura benar-benar sudah tak sabar bermain. Mengingat cukup lama mereka sudah tidak bermain ke taman bermain karna kesibukan seorang Hatake Kakashi. Apalagi.. Istrinya sudah meninggal dunia, jadi tidak bisa menggantikannya bermain dengan Sakura. _Tak apalah! Aku juga jadi makin lengket sama Sakura._ Pikir Kakashi menghibur diri. Kakashi membuka pintu kemudian setengah berlari—karena ditarik Sakura—kearah pintu tamu untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari rumah yang ternyata mungil juga!

YAY! Mereka berhasil keluar rumah, dan tampak mobil sederhana dengan warna hitam mengkilat bertengger didepan rumah. Mereka berhasil memasuki mobil, karena sebelumnya banyak orang—tepatnya Ibu-ibu—menyapa mereka. Seperti biasa.

"Seperti biasa. Ibu-ibu." Ganggu Sakura cekikikan melihat Kakashi tak sabar ditembak seribu sapaan. Dan, petualangan besarpun dimulai!

-:-

Langit biru telah ditimpa dengan tinta berwarna jingga. Matahari mulai bergerak pelan untuk kembali keperaduannya. Awan berarak semakin lama semakin seperti berwarna hitam. Banyak segerombolan burung yang mulai terbang ketempat ternyamannya, tentu saja, rumah. Tepat dibawah burung-burung itu terbang mobil hitam melaju dengan cepat melewati jalanan besar yang disamping kanannya sebuah pemakaman. Mobil itu melaju mencari belokan untuk masuk kepemakaman itu. Sayang, karna sore jadi macet dehh.

"Ayah.. Sekarang saatnya Ibu." Suara kecil terdengar dari dalam mobil itu. Suara seseorang yang tak sabar menemui Ibunya. Suara seorang perempuan kecil berambut _bubble gum_. Suara seorang anak Hatake, Hatake Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ibu, pasti menunggu kita."

"Yaa, sayang." Balas Kakashi, tampaknya ia sudah terlalu letih seharian ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura terus saja mengajaknya berputar-putar mencari-cari permainan, membuatnya harus tahan malu karna dirinya dilihat banyak wanita yang saat keringatnya membasahi bajunya, dan membuat gravitasi dikepalanya runtuh. (Ya ampun yah. Padahal kamu tetep keren kok, suamiku. *plak) Selang beberapa menit. Keheningan terjadi. Sakura tampak sudah tak sabar menunggu Ayahnya, Hatake Kakashi untuk memasuki pemakaman. Tangannya sudah ia kepalkan kuat-kuat, sedang matanya memandang jalanan. "Ayah, cepaat. Sudah mulai sore!" perintahnya, yang tak lama kemudian Kakashi membelokkan mobilnya memasuki pemakaman. Pemandangan terlihat berbeda sudah, hijau. Mobilnya melaju pelan untuk menemukan makam Ibu beserta Istri dari dua orang yang berada didalam mobil itu. "Sebentar.. Yak! Dapat!" Kakashi memarkirkan mobilnya disisi jalan pemakaman, agar tak menganggu pendatang lain. Mereka berjalan melewati makam-makam lain, dan disusul dengan Kakashi yang menemukan makam Istrinya. Kemudian mereka berjongkok memandangi makam itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai dimakam Ibumu.. Ayo kita bersihkan makam Ibu dari dedaunan kering itu!" perintah Kakashi, tangannya sudah bekerja deluan sebelum tangan kecil Sakura ikut membantu.

"Oke!" Mereka pun akhirnya sama-sama membersihkan makam itu. Tampaknya beberapa hari yang lalu sudah ada yang mengunjungi makam Ibu beserta Istri dari kedua Ayah dan Anak itu. Karna makamnya sudah lumayan bersih. Tentu saja Kakashi.

"Selanjutnya, berdoa! Ayah yang memimpin!"

"Jelas dong, Ayah!" Kegiatan kedua mereka sekarang berdoa. Kakashi memimpin. Memanjatkan do'a kepada Tuhan mendoakan agar orang yang mereka sayangi ini diterima disisi-Nya, dan berterimakasih karna masih telah diberikan waktu untuk menikmati hidup. Kegiatan keduapun tak memakan waktu lama, berakhir. Mereka saling diam memandangi makam itu sebelum Sakura mulai angkat bicara. Tampak sedikit ada keraguan diwajahnya.

"Ayah, kenapa ayah bisa sayang.. Ibu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Karna ayah sayang Ibumu.."

"Eh?"

"Karna Ibumu itu.. Wanita yang baik, cantik. Sepertimu—" Kakashi menyambut kebingungan anaknya itu dengan memuji istrinya, yang memang benar seperti itu. Namun, akhirnya berhenti karena Sakura menyela perkataan Ayahnya. "Ayah.. Kalau Ayah ditanya—Ayah lebih memilih aku yang tak selamat saat dilahirkan, atau Ibu yang selamat?—Ayah pilih yang mana?" tanyanya takut-takut memandangi rerumputan hijau. Tangannya sudah menggenggam rerumputan yang tak bersalah itu.

"Ayah, lebih memilih Ibu yang selamat." Canda Kakashi.

"Yaa.. Karna aku penyebab kematian Ibu, 'kan?"—Oh! Ternyata Sakura menganggapnya serius. Wajah Kakashi menjadi sedikit kusut, namun akhirnya ia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ngomong apa kau, Sakura. Ayah tadi hanya bercanda. Tentu saja tidak. Ayah menginginkan kalian berdua selamat. Tapi Tuhan ternyata mengingikan Ibumu berada disisi-Nya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala anak tercintanya itu.

"Oh," Sahut Sakura datar. "Apa.. Boleh Sakura menjemput Ibu?" Tanya Sakura mantap. Kepalanya sudah terangkat untuk menatap mata onyx milik Kakashi, tampak sebersit kilatan jahil dimatanya. Sedang Kakashi hanya membelalakkan matanya samar. Kecewa mendengarnya.. Apa anaknya tak sanggup tinggal bersamanya? Cepat-cepat Kakashi mengulum senyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ayah? Masa Ayah ditinggalin?" Kakashi masih tersenyum.

"Hiihhi. Bercanda. Sakura ingin sama Ayah, selalu kok." Senyum Kakashi mengembang.

"Baguslah." Hilang sudah rasa kecewanya.

"Ayah sayang Sakura, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja Ayah sayang Sa—"

_-"Sakura sayang, Ayah Hatake Kakashi._

_Selamat ulang tahun ayahku sayang."-_

Senyum Kakashi semakin mengembang. _Dan_ _Itulah kado termanis sepanjang hidup Hatake Kakashi._

AN : Naa~! Naa~ Makasih yang udah mau baca fic PERTAMA milik author abal bin baru iniii juga juga fic ini ngelompat lompat soanya ngerjainnya cuman SATU JAM LEBIH gara gara ketiduran, kalau ada typo mohon diberitahu yaa :'O (_'_) *peyuk peyuk*  
>Saya harap kalian memakluminya yaa T^T<br>Ng.. Saya minta review nya yaa! Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan _gitu_ banget yah ._. *eh *plak  
>Maaf ne, ga bisa kasih banyak kata karna gitu, karna.. ga pandai berkata kata. HEHHEH ._.<p> 


End file.
